Kristoph Gavin: Ace Attorney
by RIProductions
Summary: Every attorney has cases to solve and so has Kristoph. But what is easier to solve: A case or the thoughts of your mentor?    I'm so not happy with this one
1. Turnabout Water

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters in this fan fiction, though some are mine. For example, his mentor. He's mine.

The characters that are not owned by me are owned by the fantastic, awesome and holy Capcom.

To Capcom: Please keep translating the games in English!

Oh yeah, this story is set in the years before Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Kristoph has yet to kill anyone, but he already is in America.

**Episode 1**

Turnabout Water

-September 7, 9:30 AM- -

- -District Court- -

- -Defendant lobby No. 3- -

Kristoph: (Still half an hour, hm..? I wonder why he called me here so early. I'm perfectly prepared, so there is no need to worry or go over the case once again.)

?: Gavin! How are you doing? Nervous?

Kristoph: Oh, Mr. Blain. I'm doing fine, actually. I know that I can win this case.

John: Knowing isn't enough, Gavin. You must still do it.

Kristoph: I know that, chief. Even though my first case might be a murder trial, it doesn't takes down my motivation or anything.

John: I hadn't expected anything less of you, Gavin. There is a good reason why I choose you as my apprentice. You see, I knew th-

Kristoph: There is plenty of time to tell me about that later, sir. Wouldn't it be handier to talk to the client first?

John: Oh.. yes. Of course.. I knew that.

Kristoph: (That's John Blain alright… My boss and a fine defense attorney. He tends to talk too much about things that don't matter, though. And he's quite a romanticist. Not that I want to speak bad of him, of course!)

?: You must be my lawyer… Am I right?

Kristoph: Yes, sir. You are right. My name is Kristoph Gavin, defense attorney. And you must be Mrs. Sophie Carrey?

Carrey: Yes, that's correct. I hope that you're prepared well? You know that I don't accept any flaws in your defense today.

Kristoph: Yes, miss, I'm fully aware of that fact.

(This is Mrs. Sophie Carrey, the defendant. Though she looks like a lamb, there is a wolf hiding underneath her charms and appearance. A filthy, mean wolf. But she is innocent. I'm sure of that, since I wouldn't take a case of a murderer.

The prosecution claims that she drowned her husband, Mr. Carl Carrey, in the bathtub.)

Carrey: That's good… Very good.

*she shows a seductive smile*

If you get me free, we can go out for a drink once.

Kristoph: No, that doesn't sound like a very good idea. And I don't start any relationships, in any way, with clients.

John: Kristoph, Kristoph, don't be so stiff now. This cute, young lady just asked you out. You need to look for love more, my boy.

Kristoph: That really isn't a good idea, sir.

John: Nonsense! Tomorrow you're going with me and we'll look for some cute girls to spend the rest of the day with.

Kristoph: Sir…

(This is going to be a long day… A very long day..)

(My name is Kristoph Gavin, as you might have noticed I'm a defense attorney. I'm an employee at Blain & Co law offices and today is my first case. It's a simple one, 'wife drowned husband in bathtub – end quote'. That's how the papers described it. I'm going to prove them wrong, though, since that's my job.)

-September 7, 10:00 AM- -

- -District Court- -

- -Court Room No. 3- -

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mrs. Sophie Carrey.

Payne: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Kristoph: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Mr. Gavin, this is your first trial, am I right?

Kristoph: That's correct, yes.

Judge: That's great! I always like new attorneys.. They are interesting.

Kristoph: ..That's great, Your Honor. But can we start now?

Judge: But of course! Mr. Payne, your openings statement, please.

Payne: It's better to let the detective who has been working on this case tell you what happened, sir.

Judge: Alright then. Call this detective to the stand.

Payne: Certainly. I call detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand.

*Our favorite detective, Gumshoe, appears on the stand*

Tell us your name and occupation, please.

Gumshoe: Dick Gumshoe, detective.

Payne: Please tell us about the case, detective.

Gumshoe: Sure, pal!

_On the day of the murder the victim, Mr. Carl Carrey, decided to take a bath at 6 pm. _

_His wife, the defendant, wasn't at home yet, since we have several witnesses who could tell us that she didn't came home until 6:30. _

_The defendant walked straight to the bathroom and drowned her husband in the water. _

_Details about the murder and the state of the body can be found in the autopsy report._

Judge: The court accepts the autopsy report as evidence.

*autopsy report added to the court records*

Now, your cross-examination please, Mr. Gavin.

John: Shall I go over the basics for a cross-examination again, Gavin? And I can tell you about the court records while I'm at it.

Kristoph: No, sir. That won't be necessa-

John: Alright, the basic thing is to expose the lies in the testimony that the detective just gave. If your client is innocent, then there always are some lies. The key to uncover the lies is evidence. Comparing the testimony and the evidence you've got is very important if you want to solve a case. There is always a contradiction to be found using this method. First, find contradictions between the court records and the testimony. Then, once you've found out which evidence makes the contradiction, present it. It's simple, really. You just touch the court records button and present the evidence at the right statement. It's even easier than love!

**Cross-Examination**

-The detective's words- -

Gumshoe: _On the day of the murder the victim, Mr. Carl Carrey, decided to take a bath at 6 pm. _

_His wife, the defendant, wasn't at home yet, since we have several witnesses who could tell us that she didn't came home until 6:30. _

_The defendant walked straight to the bathroom and drowned her husband in the water. _

Kristoph: Objection! *shows the autopsy report* You just stated that the defendant came home at 6:30, am I correct?

Gumshoe: Yes, pal. That's right.

Kristoph: Then can you maybe explain why there is stated in the autopsy report that the time of death was 8:23? I've never heard of a human being that could life without taking in air for almost two hours.

Gumshoe: B-But.. She could very well have waited for a while before drowning the victim!

Kristoph: That's contradicting what you said just a few moments ago, detective. You said 'the defendant walked straight to the bathroom and drowned her husband in the water'.

Gumshoe: No I didn't.

Judge: Detective, even I heard you say that.

Gumshoe: Oh..

Payne: Objection! There is a perfect explanation for this.

Kristoph: Oh really, is there? Please tell.

Payne: The prosecution calls the witness to the stand.

Kristoph: (So there was a witness… Interesting.)

*A man appears at the stand, short and fat with long blond hair and dark sunglasses*

Payne: Name and occupation, please.

?: Noah Entai, graphic designer.

Payne: Mr. Entai, please tell us about what you witnessed on the day of the crime.

Entai: When I was making dinner in the kitchen of my apartment, I heard some noise from outside.

I looked outside of my window and saw the shadows of two people fighting through the darkened glass in the window of the defendant's bathroom.

One of them was a woman for sure.

After two minutes or so, the fighting stopped and the figure of the second person didn't move anymore.

The woman left.

But the shadow started moving again after one and a half hour. I thought it was rather strange.

Anyway, the woman entered again and there was another fight. But after this one the second shadow never moved ever again. That's when I called the police.

Judge: Your cross-examination please, Mr. Gavin.

**Cross-examination**

-The bathtub struggle- -

Entai: _When I was making dinner in the kitchen of my apartment, I heard some noise from outside._

Kristoph: Hold it! How late was that?

Entai: 6.30.

Kristoph: *nods* Please continue.

Entai: _I looked outside of my window and saw the shadows of two people fighting through the darkened glass in the window of the defendant's bathroom._

_One of them was a woman for sure._

Kristoph: Hold it! How did you know that it was a woman?

Entai: The shadow has boobs. Very large boobs. That were at least cu-

Kristoph: That's enough, Mr. Entai. Continue.

John: You just had to spoil the fun again, hadn't you?

Entai: _After two minutes or so, the fighting stopped and the figure of the second person didn't move anymore._

_The woman left._

_But the shadow started moving again after one and a half hour. I thought it was rather strange._

_Anyway, the woman entered again and there was another fight. But after this one the second shadow never moved ever again. That's when I called the police._

Kristoph: Why didn't you called the police earlier? You did find it 'rather strange', so why wait?

Entai: Why would that matter? In the end I called them, didn't I?

Kristoph: It matters.. Since I think that you, Mr. Noah Entai… Killed the defendant!

Payne: Objection! You don't even have proof!

Kristoph: Objection! In fact, I have proof.

Payne: What..?

Kristoph: *shows a photograph*

One of the neighbors took this photograph by chance on the day of the murder. The time that it was take: 8:25. It clearly shows you, Mr. Entai, exiting the house of the defendant!

*Mumbling in the audience*

Entai: W-Well.. That's because… I…

Payne: How can we know for sure that that's the house of the defendant? All the apartments look the same.

Kristoph: Just look at the photograph.

Judge: Please point out which part of the photograph you mean, Mr. Gavin.

Kristoph: *points at the house number of the apartment, it's the number of the apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Carrey* That's what I mean.

Payne: Objection! That's… That's ridiculous! That can't be true!

Judge: Have you got any proof that it's not true, Mr. Payne?

Payne: Well….. No…

Judge: Then.. It's clear. I hereby declare the defendant, Mrs. Sophie Carrey…

**Not Guilty**!

Mr. Entai, you clearly are the one who killed the victim. Bailiff, please take him into custody. Court is adjourned!

-September 7, 11:10 AM- -

-District Court- -

-Defendant lobby No. 3- -

John: Good job, Kristoph! I'm proud of you.

Kristoph: Thank you, sir. But it wasn't a big deal, since it was an easy case.

Carrey: I must say, Mr. Gavin… You're very handsome whenever you shout objection.

Kristoph: …..

John: …..

Carrey: And.. Thank you. For everything.

Kristoph: Don't mention it, miss.

(Don't mention anything, if you're at it anyway.)

*Sophie Carrey goes away*

John: Oh, before you go, Kristoph.

Kristoph: Yes?

John: Don't forget to show up at the office tomorrow, the lady hunt still stands.

Kristoph: …I'll see.

(In other words: No.)

John: Good. You're beginning to learn it already!

Kristoph: ….

(That was my first case, it was easy really. But this is just the beginning. More difficult cases lie ahead of me. Crimes still happen every day and it's my job to reduce the amount of people who commit them. But my next job is… Surviving the 'lady hunt'. That sure is going to be hard.)

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R!<em>


	2. Turnabout Lunch Break

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters in this fan-fiction. Capcom also doesn't own some of the characters in this story. It's half half actually.

This story is set in the years before AJ:AA

To IlzeProductions: Fine, your wish is granted… Well, one of them. _He_ will be appearing in this chapter.

To DarkFireSerpent: Sorry.. I just couldn't help myself xD I don't know if you will even read this.. But still =3

**Episode 2**

Turnabout Lunch break

**- October 5, 11:15 AM-**

**-Blain & Co law offices-**

**-Kristoph's office-**

Kristoph: (It has almost been a month since my first case, things have been going fine. I've miraculously survived the lady hunt, Mr. Blain is gone for a week because of a case and I'm finally getting used to the working hours here.)

?: Bruder! Are you in?

Kristoph: *sigh* (That must be my younger brother, Klavier. He can't seem to run out of energy these days.)

?: *knock, knock, knock*

Kristoph: Yes, yes, I'm coming.

(As soon as I open the door he comes running into the office, dirtying the floor with his shoes.)

Klavier, haven't I told you to first call before you're going to visit the office?

Klavier: Ja, you did.

Kristoph: Then why didn't you?

Klavier: Because…

Kristoph: (He seems to be thinking about a good excuse right now..)

Klavier: Oh yeah! Es ist ein Notfall, bruder!

Kristoph: An emergency? What happened?

(This can't be good…)

Klavier: Remember my friend that I brought home last week?

Kristoph: Daryan Crescend. Is that the person you mean?

Klavier: Daryan, ja. He's in trouble!

Kristoph: What did he do this time?

(Really, Klavier and Daryan always seem to get into trouble. They have been friends for almost a year now, but they can't be serious about anything.)

Klavier: He didn't do anything, that's the whole point. You've got to defend him, Kristoph!

Kristoph: Defend him? I only defend people who are accused of a crime and brought to trial in a court of law.

Klavier: He is accused of a crime. And he is going to be brought to trial.. In a classroom of law.

Kristoph: A.. classroom of law?

Klavier: There's no time for that now, bruder! We've got to go!

**-October 5, 11:25 AM-**

**-L.A. middle school-**

**-Klavier's classroom-**

Kristoph: (Why… Am I in a classroom while I should be spending my time with looking for _real_ cases?)

Klavier: I'll tell you about the case, Kristoph. Be sure to listen.

Kristoph: *sigh* Alright then..

Klavier: Okay, aufhorchen. The.. How do you call that? A defendant, right? Well, the defendant is Daryan. He is accused of stealing the lunch from the victim, Danny Martins. Of course Daryan is innocent, since he never does anything.

Kristoph: (In other words: I'm giving you a case to handle while your client clearly is guilty.)

Klavier: The class trial will start at 1:00 PM. You've got time to talk to your client, to the witness and even to me! Isn't that great?

Kristoph: Yes… Very great…

(This is a complete waste of my time.. But since I'm here anyway I might take this case.)

**-Begin Investigation-**

Kristoph: (I guess that I shall first talk to my 'client' to see if he indeed is guilty.)

*walks to Daryan*

Daryan: So you're the guy that Klavier went to get. The lawyer-bro dude.

Kristoph: That's Mr. Gavin for you.

(And also for your stupid hair.)

Daryan: *shrug* Anyway, what do you want to ask?

Kristoph: Did you commit the crime?

Daryan: No. Of course I didn't commit the crime. I don't even know what that means.

Kristoph: It means 'Did you steal the lunch?'.

Daryan: Oh. Then the answer is yes. I stole it.

Kristoph: (Great… I've got to defend a kid that stole someone else his lunch.)

Daryan: Was that all? If so, then I would like to get back to eating Danny's lunch.

Kristoph: Sure, go ahea- Wait, what?

(…He's gone already. Well then, maybe Klavier can tell me some more things about who exactly this witness is that he was talking about.)

*goes back to Klavier*

Klavier: Ja, bruder?

Kristoph: Klavier, who is this witness you were talking about earlier?

Klavier: That guy.

*He points at a boy in the corner of the room. He looks quite like an emo, but his cloths go more towards gothic*

His name is Reuben something-nish. I don't remember his last name.. It was too hard to pronounce.

Kristoph: I see… Thank you, Klavier.

Klavier: Gern geschehen, bruder.

Kristoph: (Time to talk to our witness, then.)

*walks to Reuben*

Reuben: ..Yes..?

Kristoph: Hello. I wanted to ask you some questions.

Reuben: No.

Kristoph: …What?

Reuben: No. I'm not going to answer your questions.

Kristoph: Why not?

Reuben: You're defending Daryan. I don't like Daryan. …He's a meanie.

Kristoph: …Okay. Then I'll talk to you during the trial.

(He just nods and then disappears. Great when the witness is so cooperative.)

Klavier: Shouldn't you look if you can find evidence, Kristoph?

Kristoph: I was just planning to do that, Klavier.

Klavier: Oh.. Can I help?

Kristoph: Try to find Daryan, okay? He ran away after I was done talking to him.

Klavier: Aber natürlich!

Kristoph: (And off he goes.. Time for me to find some evidence that could proof Daryan innocent. Though he isn't.)

*After the investigation of all nooks and crannies, the following items are added to the Court Records:

-The bag of the victim.

-An unidentified lunch, the owner is unknown.

-A testimony of the biggest bully of the school saying that he 'stole the lunch of that little emo kid'.*

(Alright.. Time for the trial!)

**-October 5, 1:00 PM-**

**-L.A. middle school-**

**-The PE classroom-**

Teacher: The court is now in session for the trial of Daryan Crescend.

Kristoph: The defence is ready, Your Honor.

Klavier: The prosecution is ready, Lehrerin.

Kristoph: Klavier? Are you the prosecutor for this case?

Klavier: But of course, bruder. Who else could it be?

Kristoph: Great… Just great.

Teacher: Your opening statement, Klavier.

Klavier: That sounds like music in my ears, Lehrerin. Our defendant of today is Daryan Crescend. He is accused of stealing the lunch of Danny Martins. It's clear that he did it, since we have a witness and Daryan himself said that he did it.

Teacher: Alright, call your witness to the stand.

Klavier: Certainly. The prosecution calls the witness, Reuben, to the stand. And while we're add it, we're going to skip the whole name and occupation nonsense.

*The emo kid appears on the stand*

Teacher: Tell us what you witnessed, please.

Reuben: It's simple. I was peacefully drawing some anime fan art in a corner of the classroom when Daryan came walking in.

He walked straight to the bag of Danny and opened it.

I saw him stealing the lunch with my own two eyes.

Teacher: Your cross-examination please, Mr. Gavin.

Kristoph: Certainly.

**Cross-examination**

-Drawing fan art-

Reuben: _It's simple. I was peacefully drawing some anime fan art in a corner of the classroom when Daryan came walking in._

_He walked straight to the bag of Danny and opened it. _

_I saw him stealing the lunch with my own two eyes._

Kristoph: Hold it! If you were drawing, how could you have seen Daryan stealing the lunch?

Reuben: Everyone would notice it when a kid with shark-like hair steals something right in front of you nose.

Kristoph: Right in front of your nose, you say? That sounds impossible.

Klavier: Impossible? Warum?

Kristoph: Because I've found the bag of the victim… At the other end of the classroom!

*presents the bag*

If I'm correct, then the witness is sitting at the back of the classroom, on the left.

Klavier: That's true, ja.

Kristoph: The classroom is quite big.. So how could it be 'right in front of your nose' when the bag was found in the front of the classroom, on the right?

*Mumbling of the audience*

Reuben: Well.. That's… That's because…

Kristoph: Yes?

Reuben: Because… Oh, I don't know!

Klavier: Haha.. How entertaining. Kristoph, even if this witness is lying about having seen the crime.. Why would it matter? We've still got Daryan who states that he committed the crime.

Kristoph: Klavier, Klavier, Klavier.. You're the one who's entertaining. Let me tell you a little story.

Klavier: A story..?

Kristoph: Yes. A story. Once upon a time, there was a defendant who was accused of stealing something. This defendant would do anything to look cool. That's why he told everyone that he indeed stole something. The end.

Klavier: That's a nice fairy tale, bruder!

Kristoph: (He seems to forget that this is a court of law.. Euhm.. I mean.. A classroom.)

Klavier: And actually… I agree with you. That would be possible. The prosecution drops all the charges!

Teacher: ..Okay… Then I hereby declare the defendant, Daryan Crescend…

**Not Guilty**!

Classroom is adjourned.

**-October 5, 1:45 PM-**

**-L.A. middle school-**

**-Klavier's classroom-**

Klavier: Good job, bruder!

Kristoph: Klavier.. This wasn't even a serious case. Why would the prosecution drop all the charges at a point like that?

Klavier: Because I was starting to feel a bit hungry.. Kristoph, have you got anything to eat for me?

Kristoph: *presents the lunch with an unknown owner*

There you go.

Klavier: Danke, bruder!

Kristoph: (The witness is coming our way.. I wonder what he wants..)

Reuben: Mr. detective?

Kristoph: I'm a lawyer.

Reuben: Who cares? Anyway, do you know where my lunch is? I can't find it..

Kristoph: Oh yes, I know where it is.

*presents testimony of the bully*

He stole your lunch.

Reuben: Again..? God!

Kristoph: (And there he goes.. To get his lunch back.)

(I didn't found out who the owner was of the lunch I gave Klavier that day. I did figure that out the next day, though…)

**-October 6, 4:00 PM-**

**-The Gavin house-**

**-Living room-**

Kristoph: Did something interesting happen on school today, Klavier?

Klavier: Not really.. Though there was something really strange.

Kristoph: Strange?

Klavier: Ja. Reuben told me that the bully didn't have his lunch and gave me this.

*Note from bully added to Court Records*

Note: Mr. Lawyer,

I know that I told you that I said that I stole Emo's lunch but that wasn't true. Sorry =P

Last time I saw it, it stood on one of the desks in the front of the classroom.

Kristoph: (In front of the classroom? But there was nothing else there except….

The lunch I gave to Klavier.)

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p>

**German translation:**

Ja- Yes

Bruder- Brother

Es ist ein Notfall- It's an emergency

Aufhorchen- Listen up

Gern geschehen- Don't mention it

Aber natürlich- Of course

Lehrerin- teacher

Warum- Why

Danke- Thank you


	3. Turnabout Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters in this fan-fiction. Capcom also doesn't own some of the characters in this story. It's half half actually.

This story is set in the years before AJ:AA

To IlzeProductions: You're going to be so happy.. I just know you will.

**Episode 3**

Turnabout Fire

**-December 23, 00:23 AM-**

**-Blain & Co Law Offices-**

**-Kristoph's office-**

Kristoph: (With Christmas just around the corner I hadn't expected to be working on a case until after midnight. But sadly, the truth can't be changed. I've been working non-stop since Mr. Blain is back. Luckily, the same counts for him.)

John: Oh, you're still here?

Kristoph: Yes, sir. I still haven't found any clues about the case in the case files. I'm planning to visit the crime scene later today, in hope for at least one of two clues.

John: I've got a clue for you.

Kristoph: You do?

John: Go. Home. It's almost half past 12, Kristoph. Even if you find some clues about the case, you'll need some sleep.

Kristoph: I never said tha-

John: Finish whatever you're reading and then go home. No 'but's or anything like that.

Kristoph: *sigh* Yes, sir…

(I guess that I'll need to do as he says..)

John: I'll be in my office, but don't let me see you here when I get out again.

Kristoph: (And with that.. He's now gone.)

*sigh*

(Good thing that I haven't told him that I just finished a file. That's a good excuse to read the autopsy report again.)

Autopsy report:

_Victim_: Robert Snel

_Time of death_: 12/21, 11:30 PM- 01:30 AM

_Cause of death_: Burned to death

_Information about the victim_: Robert Snel

Country of birth: The Netherlands

Address: 26 Wilmington Avenue, Los Angeles

Occupation: Headmaster of Phineas Banning High School

John: I wonder if Gavin is done already! I guess that I'll take some coffee in five minutes to see if he has left the office!

Kristoph: (He knows that I also would have heard him without the shouting… Anyway, I'll go home I guess.)

*Autopsy report added to the Court Records*

(The reason why I'm handling this case, which looks like an accident, is because of a certain prosecutor. This prosecutor found proof that this in fact wasn't an accident. Mr. Snel, found in the remaining of the high school he used to be the headmaster of, was burned to death by someone. This person is said to be my client.)

**-December 23, 08:10 AM-**

**-The Gavin House-**

**-Kitchen-**

Kristoph: (Mr. Blain said that I could use today to go to the crime scene and visit my client. But which one should I do first?)

Klavier: Is something the matter, bruder? You look troubled.

Kristoph: (..Okay, heads or tails will judge my faith. Heads is going to be the crime scene first and tails will be the client.)

Klavier, heads or tails?

Klavier: ..Oh, I know! Is it a horse?

Kristoph: ….What?

Klavier: Something with a head and a tail. It has to be a horse.

Kristoph: ..Just pick one of the words.

Klavier: Tails.

Kristoph: Thank you.

(Well… That took longer than expected. Tails it is, so it's time to visit my client.)

**-December 23, 08:20 AM-**

**-Detention center-**

Kristoph: …..

Guard: Can I help you, sir?

Kristoph: Yes, can you tell me where Mr. Rader is?

Guard: He is being questioned at this moment.

Kristoph: By whom?

Guard: The prosecutor of the case, M-

Kristoph: I know who you mean.

(I guess that I'll have to get back later… The crime scene, then.)

**-December 23, 08:30 AM-**

**-Phineas Banning High School -**

Kristoph: (Here we are, Phineas Banning High School. The crime scene… Or at least what's left of it, most of the building was burned down in the fire.)

?: You must be the defense attorney, pal. I'm right, right?

Kristoph: (There is only one person who's allowed onto a crime scene who is this loud and calls people pal… Oh boy..)

Gumshoe: You've got guts, newbie, taking this case.

Kristoph: Technically speaking I'm not a 'newbie' anymore, detective Gumshoe.

(Dick Gumshoe… It seems like a miracle to me that he ever became a detective.)

Gumshoe: Sure, sure, pal. Anyway, I guess that you've got some questions about things?

Kristoph: Indeed. Are there any updates on the autopsy report?

Gumshoe: No, pal. But there is some info about the victim.

Kristoph: Continue.

Gumshoe: Apparently he was last seen with Mr. Angelo Rader. In other words, with your client.

Kristoph: (That's bad..)

Where were they seen and is there any evidence?

Gumshoe: At the Borscht Bowl Club, that's where they were seen. But I can't tell if there is any evidence, pal. I'm still working for your enemy, after all.

Kristoph: Thanks you, detective… That information was already quite useful.

(Another place to visit, it seems.)

Is there anything that I should know before I start my investigation?

Gumshoe: Just one thing. You're not allowed to enter the two top floors on the west side of the building. It's said that they have a high risk of falling apart any minute.

Kristoph: I'll take that into account.

(Now, let's start the investigation.)

**-Begin investigation-**

(I guess that I'll first check the victim.)

Let's see… Hey..! What's that? It seems to be a letter, but most of it is burned.

*Mysterious letter added to Court Records*

(That's strange… There is quite a piece left of the letter, but the rest of this area is burned down to the ground, leaving nothing untouched.)

*Photo of the victim, letter and area of the crime scene with those items made and added to Court Records*

That will probably become handy at one point. Well… There doesn't seems to be a lot more around the body, next part.

Police officer: Sorry sir, you can't investigate the rest of the building.

Kristoph: But I thought that only the top two floors were off limit.

Police officer: That was the case, yes.. Yesterday. Now the only places you can visit is the area where the body was found and the schoolyard.

Kristoph: That.. Is just great.

Police Officer: Have a good day.

Kristoph: Yes.. Thanks.

(Not.)

*sigh* I bet that my client isn't back yet as well, but I can check it anyway.

**-December 23, 08:50-**

**-Detention Center-**

Kristoph: Is my client free already?

Guard: In fact, yes. We'll get him now.

Rader: Mr. Gavin, how do you do?

Kristoph: I'm fine, Mr. Rader. I would like to ask you some questions about the case.

Rader: Sure, what would you like to know?

Kristoph: Well, to start with. Did you do it?

Rader: Mr. Gavin, seriously? You took my case and now you're asking me if I'm a murderer?

Kristoph: Yes. Just to be sure.

Rader: What do think yourself?

Kristoph: ..I don't think that you're a murderer, but one can never be too careful.

Rader: *smile* I see. You've got a good intuition, Mr. Gavin. I indeed am not a murderer.

Kristoph: That's good to hear. I would prefer not to defend a murderer.. Or else..

Rader: ..That's one scary look, Mr. Gavin.

Kristoph: Anyway, did you know the victim?

Rader: I saw him a couple of times at work, but that's all. We didn't really become friends or did something together.

Kristoph: I see.. And have you maybe got a clue about what this 'evidence' that's going to proof your guilt could be?

Rader: Not a single clue. As far as I know I didn't touched or placed anything weird in the school. Or I must just have been sleepwalking, which is bloody ridiculous.

Kristoph: *laughs* Yes, that certainly sounds ridiculous. Sleepwalking, pff.

Rader: *smile*

Kristoph: That's about it for now, Mr. Rader. I'll come back when I have got more questions.

Rader: Oh please, call me Angelo.

Kristoph: Rather not.

**-December 23, 09:00-**

**-Borscht Bowl Club-**

(So this is the Borscht Bowl Club.. Looks like a.. creepy place. They do have a nice piano, though. I wonder who plays it.)

?: I saw you looking at our piano, would you like me to play something?

Kristoph: Oh, no. Not really.

(Who is this guy? He looks like a hobo..)

?: That's a pity. I'm actually pretty good.

Kristoph: I'm a defense attorney and I would like to ask you some questions.

*sticks out hand*

Kristoph Gavin.

Phoenix: *shakes hand*

Phoenix Wright. Ex-lawyer. I'm currently a piano player here.

Kristoph: (Wright.. I feel like I've heard that name before.)

Ah-hum. I've heard that Mr. Snel was last seen here before he died. Is that correct?

Phoenix: Robert Snel, yes.. He came here quite often. But last time he was together with a man.

Kristoph: Do you know who this man was?

Phoenix: I've got a picture for you.

*shows picture*

Kristoph: (Oh yes.. That Mr. Rader..)

Thank you. Did the two of them do anything special?

Phoenix: They played some poker, ate some borscht and left again.

Kristoph: Poker?

Phoenix: Oh, that really has got nothing to do with the rest of the story.

Kristoph: I see..

?: Phoenix! Why are you just standing there? You should be working.

Phoenix: Oh, sorry Camilla. I was just talking to Mr. Gavin here.

Camilla: Who?

Kristoph: *turns to a young woman, black hair and grey eyes*

Kristoph Gavin, defense attorney.

Camilla: You're a lawyer? That's so epic!

Kristoph: It really isn't all that special..

Camilla: In fact, it is. Take me with you. I'll be your assistant.

Kristoph: I really don't need an ass-

Camilla: Thanks! When is you next case? I'll be there!

Kristoph: Tomorrow, but-

Camilla: Great. Starts at 10 I guess? I'll see you there.

Kristoph: (And.. She's gone. Where was that all about? I don't need an assistant.. Well, she can forget about payment.)

Phoenix: Sorry about that.. She can be a bit enthusiastic when it comes down to lawyers.

Kristoph: I noticed that, yes. Who is she anyway?

Phoenix: Camilla Griffin, the daughter of Borscht Bowl Club's owner.

Kristoph: Is she any good when it comes down to the law..?

Phoenix: No. But she is quite smart.

Kristoph: Great… I'll be going again. Good day, Mr. Wright.

**-To be continued-**

**Do you want to save the game?**

Disclaimer: Most characters in this fan fiction are owned by Capcom.

This story is set in the years before AJ:AA

**Yes.**

**Game saved.**

**Continue.**

**-December 24, 9:30 PM-**

**-District court-**

**-Defendant lobby No. 7-**

Kristoph: (Good thing that it looks like _she_ won't be showing up. She would be here already if she wanted to help.)

?: _**Mr. Gavin!**_ So there you are! I've been looking for you.

Kristoph: (Oh no.. So she's here.)

Camilla: So, where is our case about?

Kristoph: First of all, it's not 'our' case. It's my case. I never asked you to help. And second of all, I don't have the time to explain anything. I still need to talk to my client.

Camilla: I can do that.

Kristoph: No you can't…

Camilla: I can! I'll show you.

Kristoph: …..

Camilla: ….

Bailiff: ….

Camilla: ..So… Who is the client?

Kristoph: *sigh* Angelo Rader. He's there, in the corner.

Camilla: Great! I'll be right back.

*Camilla disappears*

Kristoph: (This can never turn out right… An assistant who won't even listen to me, a top-notch prosecutor in the case and just a few clues.

I'm doomed.)

Rader: G-Gavin!

Kristoph: Mr. Rader…? What scared you that much to be able to pull off that face?

Rader: Who is that girl? She said something about being your assistant.. Before going crazy!

Kristoph: 'Going crazy'? She looks perfectly fine to me.

Rader: P-Perfectly fine? Look at her!

Kristoph: Mr-

Rader: _**Look at her!**_

Kristoph: *sigh*

Fine..

(I really can't see what he means.. She looked just like she normally does.)

Rader: Hm.. She looks normal again…

Kristoph: Just don't say anything anymore…

Camilla: Nice client.

Kristoph: Yes… He likes you as well.

Camilla: Really? Awesome!

Kristoph: …Oui..

Camilla: Anyway, tell me about the case!

Kristoph: I told you before, we don't have time for that.

Camilla: Don't be so stiff.

*pout*

Kristoph: I'm not being stiff, I'm being reasonable.

Camilla: Stiff.

Kristoph: Reasonable.

(She's letting me act like a straight forward idiot..)

Camilla: Stiff! I even dare to say you're currently not dating anyone.

Kristoph: That has nothing to do with this..

Camilla: So I was right!

Kristoph: That's not the point…

Camilla: It is! How do you think you can solve a case when you can't even properly date someone?

Kristoph: …Your point being…?

Camilla: Date! D-A-T-E! _**Date!**_

Kristoph: Let's first solve this case, alright..?

(Can I please kill this girl?)

Camilla: No! We don't have time to solve a case!

Kristoph: (Someone..?)

Camilla: Let's go!

Kristoph: (Say yes..? Please?)

Camilla.. Please? Make an exception for me?

Camilla: Hm….

Kristoph: (She's intensively staring at me, trying to think of an answer..)

Camilla: Okay, but only this one time. And tomorrow we'll go and find you a girl.

Kristoph: (Something is telling me that Mr. Blain and Camilla will be best buddies..)

Bailiff: Mr. Gavin? The case is about to start. Please proceed to the courtroom.

Kristoph: (Great.. She's not helping me, she's ruining my case.)

Camilla: Come on Kristoph! Let's go!

Kristoph: Call me Mr. Gavin, please.

Camilla: No. Don't wanna.

**-December 23, 10:00 PM-**

**-District Court-  
>-Court Room No. 7-<strong>

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Angelo Rader.

Kristoph: The defense is -

Camilla: Ready!

Judge: Mr. Gavin, I see you found yourself a cute girlfriend. How nice!

Kristoph: Oh, no. She's not my girlfriend, Your Honor.

Judge: Fiancée? Wife?

Kristoph: I'm not married..

Judge: Ah, I see. Then, maybe-

?: _**Hold it!**_ Can the defense please stop its foolishly foolish discussion about that foolish topic and get on with the case?

Kristoph: (That's the prosecutor for you.. Franziska von Karma, better known as the Prodigy. Apart from her unnatural hair color and habit to call each and every person a fool.. I guess she could be nice.)

Franziska: The prosecution has been ready for a long time now.

Judge: Oh.. Yes.. Please don't whip me?

Franziska: I can't promise anything, Your Honor.

Judge: …At least give us an opening statement.

Franziska: Certainly.

Two days ago there was a fire in the Phineas Banning High School. During this fire the victim, Mr. Snel, was devoured by the fire. He obviously didn't survive. The defendant in this case was the last one to see the victim, but not only that. He's also the only one with a motive for murdering the victim.

Kristoph: And that motive is?

Franziska: You're wasting my precious time with your questions, fool. So stay quiet. If you interrupt me again, I will give you a penalty.

Camilla: ..Wait… Can she do that? Pretty awesome!

Kristoph: No, she cannot.

Camilla: Aw.. Why no- **Auw!**

Franziska: Quiet, foolish girl.

Camilla: Kristoph! She whipped me!

Kristoph: Yes, I know. Now please shut up.

Franziska: The prosecution calls detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand.

Gumshoe: Hey, pals!

Franziska: Name and occupation, Scruffy.

Gumshoe: Dick Gumshoe, lead detective, sir!

Franziska: Tell us about the murder, detective. And don't mess up this time.

Gumshoe: Sure thing, pal.

The death of the victim seemed like an accident at first, since burning to death isn't an uncommon cause of death. There are a few pieces of evidence that prove that this isn't the case, though.

The first one of these pieces is this picture.

*photo added to Court Records*

As you can see is this picture a picture of the victim and defendant together, just after they left the Borscht and Bowl Club. There are several witnesses that can confirm that they were seem together after that as well. If we draw a path between all those places then they lead straight to the crime scene.

Furthermore there are the next two pieces of evidence. An igniter, of which it has been confirmed that it caused the fire, and a pen.

On both of these pieces we have found the fingerprints of the defendant, Mr. Rader.

*Igniter and pen added to Court Records*

Kristoph: (This doesn't look good.. Did Dick Gumshoe just gave a testimony that even remotely makes sense? That's bad… Very bad.)

Camilla: Come on, Kristoph! You can do this! There is an obvious clue in his testimony.

Kristoph: There is..?

Camilla: I don't know… But I guess so!

Kristoph: *sigh*

Judge: Your cross-examination please, Mr. Gavin.

**Cross-examination**

-The pieces of doom-

Gumshoe: _The death of the victim seemed like an accident at first, since burning to death isn't an uncommon cause of death. There are a few pieces of evidence that prove that this isn't the case, though. _

Kristoph: Where were these pieces of evidence found, Detective?

Gumshoe: In-**Auw!**

Franziska: It is not necessary to tell this foolish man anything. Where the pieces of evidence were found has nothing to do with this case.

Judge: Well, it might be wise to-

Franziska: **Nothing** to do with this case. Continue, detective.

Gumshoe: _The first one of these pieces is this picture. As you can see is this picture a picture of the victim and defendant together, just after they left the Borscht and Bowl Club. _

_There are several witnesses that can confirm that they were seem together after that as well. If we draw a path between all those places then they lead straight to the crime scene. _

Kristoph: Are those witnesses to be trusted?

Gumshoe: Sure thing, pal. Most of them are involved with the police or the FBI in a way.

Kristoph: (That is almost too perfect..)

I see, please continue.

Gumshoe:_ Furthermore there are the next two pieces of evidence. An igniter, of which it has been confirmed that it caused the fire, and a pen._

_On both of these pieces we have found the fingerprints of the defendant, Mr. Rader._

Kristoph: _**Objection!**_ After a look in my court records I discovered a tiny little detail you forgot to mention, detective Gumshoe.. It weren't only the fingerprints of my client that were found on the pen. The prints of the defendant were also on the pen!

Franziska: Your foolish point being? A pen can be borrowed. On the igniter on the other hand… We only found the fingerprints of Mr. Rader.

Judge: Oh yes, yes..

Franziska: The foolishly foolish objection of the defense is hereby declined. I ask for a penalty.

Camilla: Hey! You can't do that! The judge should-

Judge: A penalty for the defense.

Kristoph: (Grr.. There is nothing I can think of that could tackle any of the prosecutors arguments.. It's truly what they call a 'perfect' case. Not that I would have expected an easy win with Franziska von Karma as my opponent.)

Could we maybe speak with any of those so called 'witnesses' that saw Mr. Rader and Mr. Snel together?

Franziska: But of course. The prosecution calls one of the witnesses to the stand.

*A female teenager appears on the stand*

Franziska: Name and occupation.

?: Vanessa Kale, I'm a student at Phineas Banning High School.

Franziska: Tell us about what you witnessed to satisfy the needs of this foolish defense attorney.

Vanessa: Sure.

I live close to the school, it takes like 5 minutes to get there when you walk.

On the night of the crime I was playing my guitar in my room, with the curtains open.

When I glanced outside I saw Mr. Snel and Mr. Rader walking together, they seemed to be in a discussion.

They walked into the direction of the school.

Not even 10 minutes later you could see the flames from the fire in the distance.

Franziska: Your cross-examination, fool.

Kristoph: *rolls with eyes*

**Cross-examination**

-The music of sight-

Vanessa: _I live close to the school, it takes like 5 minutes to get there when you walk. _

_On the night of the crime I was playing my guitar in my room, with the curtains open. _

_When I glanced outside I saw Mr. Snel and Mr. Rader walking together, they seemed to be in a discussion. _

Kristoph: _**Hold it!**_ Could you tell me at what time that was?

Vanessa: It was at 11:26. I know because I glanced at my clock just before I glances outside.

Kristoph: (It all seems to make sense..)

Detective Gumshoe told us that almost all the witnesses are involved with the police or the FBI in a way.. Are you as well?

Vanessa: Yeah, my parents are both with the police. I actually want to be a police officer as well!

Camilla: That's so cool!

Vanessa: I know right?

Kristoph: Ladies, please.. Don't drag off.

Vanessa: Sorry..

Franziska: _**Objection!**_ Don't be so foolish to say sorry to this man. You're a shame of the whole female race!

Kristoph: (Something is telling me that she doesn't like me… Rather cute, actually.)

Franziska: Now, continue.

Vanessa: _They walked into the direction of the school._

_Not even 10 minutes later you could see the flames from the fire in the distance. _

Franziska: Anything more to say, foolishly foolish attorney?

Kristoph: I'm still thinking about that..

(Everything seems to make sense… All the evidence, the witness, the story… There is only one thing I can do.)

The defense requests a recess.

Franziska: There is no need for a recess.

Judge: Hm… I'll allow the recess on one condition.

Kristoph: Which is, Your Honor?

Judge: Buy me a donut after the trial. I love donuts..

Kristoph: Okay… Certainly.

Judge: Alright then, court is adjourned for a recess of 10 minutes.

**-December 23, 11:10 PM-**

**-District Court-  
>-Defendant Lobby No. 7-<strong>

Kristoph: Mr. Rader, may I have a word with you?

(He looks worried..)

Rader: Oh.. Yes… Sure..

Kristoph: Do you maybe know why everything is the prosecutor's case makes sense? I'm pretty sure that you told me you weren't a murderer..

Rader: I'm not, I swear! I really don't know anything about an igniter.. Though I did borrow the pen of Mr. Snel.

Kristoph: Do you know how the pen ended up on the scene of the crime?

Rader: No.

Camilla: Kristoph! What are you doing? Shouldn't you have solved the case already?

Kristoph: But I haven't.

Camilla: Why not? And why are you talking with our client while you should be solving it?

Kristoph: because, Camilla, I couldn't talk to him before the trial because of you..

Camilla: Are you… Are you saying that.. That because of me..

Kristoph: (Oh boy.. She seems like she can burst into tears any minute..)

Camilla: That's not.. What you mean.. Right?

Kristoph: No, no! Of course not!

(Just don't cry..)

Camilla: Awesome!

Kristoph: (..At least she's not crying anymore.. Though that smile is scaring me.)

Rader: What are you going to do now?

Kristoph: I don't know.. I'm clueless.. Where were you at the time of the crime, Mr. Rader?

Rader: I was at home, sleeping. Though nobody can confirm that, I think..

Kristoph: I see..

Camilla: Kristoph! Talk to me too!

Kristoph: Why would it help the case if I talk to you..?

Camilla: It won't. But I'm lonely… Since you're ignoring me.

Kristoph: But I just talked to y-

Camilla: Lonely!

Kristoph: Okay.. Okay..

**-December 23, 11:20 PM-**

**-District Court-  
>-Court Room No. 7-<strong>

Kristoph: (I ended up spending the rest of the recess talking to Camilla.. I'm so doomed..)

Judge: Let's continue the trial.

Franziska: I don't think that there is more to discuss, Your Honor.

Kristoph: _**Not so fast!**_ There might just be one thing.. I wish to speak to the witness again.

Franziska: Hmpf. I'll allow it.. But only this one time.

Kristoph: (She's getting nicer.)

Camilla: What is it you would like to ask me, Mr. Gavin?

Kristoph: In your testimony just now you told us that the defendant and the victim, and I quote, 'seemed to be in a discussion'.What exactly did you meant with that?

(This is the only thing left.. I hope that it will help me.)

Camilla: That's easy, Mr. Snel was shouting at Mr. Rader.. Though Rader never shouted back.. Or said anything, for that matter.

Kristoph: He was quiet the whole time..?

Camilla: Yup.

Kristoph: (Could it be…? Is that what happened..?)

_**-December 23, 08:52-**_

_**-Detention Center-**_

_Kristoph: Anyway, did you know the victim?_

_Rader: I saw him a couple of times at work, but that's all. We didn't really become friends or did something together. _

_Kristoph: I see.. And have you maybe got a clue about what this 'evidence' that's going to proof your guilt could be?_

_Rader: Not a single clue. As far as I know I didn't touched or placed anything weird in the school. Or I must just have been sleepwalking, which is bloody ridiculous. _

_Kristoph: *laughs* Yes, that certainly sounds ridiculous. Sleepwalking, pff. _

**-December 23, 11:22 PM-**

**-District Court-  
>-Court Room No. 7-<strong>

Kristoph: (But.. that's ridiculous.. Could he really have been **sleepwalking**?)

Judge: What's the matter, Mr. Gavin? You seem to have thought of something.

Kristoph: I did, yes… I'll admit that my client caused the fire.

Franziska: Ha! The fool finally seems to have gained some knowledge.

Kristoph: Though I don't admit that he killed Mr. Snel.

Franziska: Where are you getting at?

Kristoph: It's simple, really.. He was sleepwalking!

Judge: S-sleepwalking?

Kristoph: Yes, Your Honor, sleepwalking. It explains the weird fact that, although the victim was shouting at him, Mr. Rader didn't said anything back.

Franziska: So.. You're saying that he used the igniter while he was asleep.. And returned home?

Kristoph: Exactly. Though the victim stayed.. And there is a very good reason for that!

Judge: Tell us, Mr. Gavin. We're all dying to know.

Kristoph: His pen.

Camilla: ..His pen?

Kristoph: Yes, his pen. Mr. Rader had borrowed the pen of Mr. Snel, though he never returned it. The victim was probably looking for the pen in the school, didn't notice my client leave… And was surprised by the fire because of that. There was no way out anymore, which led to his death.

Franziska: But that's ridiculous!

Judge: I actually think it's very well possible.

Franziska: W-What? Don't be foolish!

Judge: The fire was caused by the defendant, for which he will need to pay, but he didn't kill the victim. So he can't be convicted for that crime. That's why…

I hereby declare the defendant, Mr. Rader..

**Not Guilty.**

Court is adjourned.

**-December 23, 11:35 PM-**

**-District Court-  
>-Court Room No. 7-<strong>

Kristoph: (To think that actually worked… The law these days..)

Camilla: Good job, Kristoph! Very clever!

Rader: That's a thing I agree with.. To think that I was sleepwalking..

Kristoph: (Am I the only one here who doesn't believe my own story..?)

Camilla: And now.. Let's go find you a date!

Kristoph: (I so hoped that she had forgotten by now..)

Camilla: Hm.. That prosecutor seemed just your type!

Kristoph: Von Karma? Seriously? You want me to get killed?

(Although… She is very cute… Her affection for that whip is simply adorable.)

Camilla: Come on! Just talk to her.

Kristoph: *sigh*

I'll think about it.

(To think that I'm actually going to do this..)

Camilla: Go, Krispy, go!

Kristoph: …Krispy?

(She simply nods..)

Rader: Look, there is the lucky prosecutor.

Camilla: You're right! Come on, Krispy. Go and get her!

Kristoph: ..Alright, then.

(I must be crazy right now.. I'm in fact walking to the door of the defendant lobby..)

Franziska, wait a minute!

Franziska: That's prosecutor Von Karma for you, fool.

Kristoph: (Simply adorable…)

Let's go on a date, alright?

Franziska: W-What? Fool!

Kristoph: (She seems to like me… Or else she would have whipped me.)

Franziska: …Alright.

Kristoph: Wait.. What?

(Is she.. Blushing..?)

Franziska: Fool… Pick me up at the prosecutors building at 5 tomorrow. Don't be late!

Kristoph: Okay..

(This is going to be fun..)


End file.
